tornclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowmoon
Chapter 1 Shadow opened her eyes weakly in the alleyway. She saw 2 cats looking down at her. One was a beautiful tortishell the other was a black cat with a white paw and a collar. "she looks like me", the black Tom said."IT'S ok shadow" , my mother said as I started to squeal. Later on I dozed off. Moons later was the battle between the clans, my mom said I couldn't go but I went anyway. What I saw was horrible, when I got there I saw my father killing a orange Tom with green eyes. That tom later got up and attacked scourge and killed him! After that bloodclan became nothing and my mom abandoned me. Ever since then I've been killing cats and canines in revenge... chapter 2 Age: 10 moons During the leaf bare I found a clan called windclan. They took me in and trained me to hunt,fight, and more. I told a few cats about myself, and I don't know where my sis ash went. That moonlit night on the day of new leaf I curled in my nest and fell asleep. Chapter 3: revenge age: 11 moons I was training in the morning on a windy day when I herd my mentor. ''SHADOW PAW RUN!!",I herd my mentor yell. I looked up to see a dog running towards me, and like a instinct, I unsheathed my claws wich where canine fangs. I ran at the dog and leaped onto it clawing it's back. "SHADOWPAW!!!", my mentor yowled louder, I ignored her and dug my claws into into the dogs back, it gave out a howl and threw me onto the ground.I opened my eyes to see the dog towering over me, I let out a hiss and sank my back claws into its stomach and ripped it open, the dog fell and I got up. It whimpered and howled out in pain then went silent. Blood soaked the ground and my claws and paws where wet with it. My mentor came running at me with a patrol andndnd stopped dead. "y-you killed a dog?" , she sputtered. "yep", I said,"I used one of my dad's tricks." She just flicked her tail and I followed her back to camp. I stood at the base of highrock and explained what happened to the leader, after that I cleaned myself and curled up in my moss bed and fell asleep. chapter 4: last time I ever saw windclan It was the following leaf fall and I woke up to yowling.I jumped the my paws and unsheathed my canine fanged claws, I ran out of the den to see a battle. I rushed to the nearest cat and attacked them, clawing there back. They yowled and ran out of them camp, I attacked as many cats as I could and helped my clanmates. One cat jumped on me, I looked attacked her and she had scares all over her body. "Join Tornclan or die." the black scarred shecat hissed. I looked at her and finally managed to say, " I wil join tornclan". "good I am stormstar." stormstar said. She let me up and we raced away from my camp. That's the last I saw windclan. It takes a feirce cat to know a feirce cat. -shadowmoon Category:Story of my life.